1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to equipment containers through which a flushing fluid is passed to clean the container's interior and its contents. In one aspect a container according to the present invention contains fishing or scuba equipment and has inlet and outlet apparatus for flushing clean water through the container to clean the equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personnel at work sites such as construction sites and oil rigs typically get both their clothes and their tools dirty. Sportsmen and sportswomen who engage in various activities, particular in a salt water environment, for example fishing and scuba diving, get their gear and clothes dirty. Often in remote areas there are no adequate facilities for cleaning clothes or equipment. Gear, tools, and equipment that are allowed to remain dirty or contaminated with salt water can corrode and rust damaging them and rendering them unsafe or inoperable. The sooner such equipment is cleaned, the sooner corrosion and rust are inhibited.